


Want to hang out?

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masterbation, One Shot, Sexual Content, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Goku stands in the doorway to Krillin's room, blood rushing south in his body. Before him was Krillin. He’s laying on his back, the end of his shirt in his mouth and damp with saliva, His dick is rock hard and twitches, dripping precum and his toes curled. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are closed, his hips thrusting as he moves the dildo against his shaft.





	Want to hang out?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using a vibrator in a story.... =//////=

This was new...all of this was new.

 

Goku had just gotten done with his training with Gohan and wanted to see if Krillin wanted to hand out. When he got to Krillin’s apartment, 18 and Marron had just left the building.

Krillin was unaware of Goku coming over. 18 and Marron had just left to go shopping and Krillin was going through one of the drawers in his room. It was then he found 18’s vibrator her brother gave her for a prank present. It was unused and was still in its box. Krillin’s curiosity took over and he opened the vibrator, walking to his bed. He took his pants and underwear off before sitting down, taking out the vibrator and remote. He examines the sex toy, his index finger moving down the shaft. He moves a hand to grab the remote. He looks at it, a switch and the numbers one through eight next to it. He pushes his lips together as he pushes the switch up to one, the vibrator moving in his hand. Blood rushes to his cheeks then he pushes the remote up to four, the sex toy vibrating faster. He puts the remote down then presses the tip of the vibrating dildo against his dick, moaning out. He moves the end of his shirt in his mouth as he slowly moves the tip up and down against his shaft, his toes curling.

Goku stands in the doorway to Krillin's room, blood rushing south in his body. Before him was Krillin. He’s laying on his back, the end of his shirt in his mouth and damp with saliva, His dick is rock hard and twitches, dripping precum and his toes curled. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are closed, his hips thrusting as he moves the dildo against his shaft.

 

Goku swallowed hard before walking towards the bedside, Krillin moving the dildo faster. The taller moves a finger to Krillin’s door, pressing against it. The shirt slips out the shorter’s mouth as he lets out a high pitched moaning, cumming. Goku takes the vibrator from Krillin and continues to move it against the smaller shaft until he finishes. Krillin’s small body shivers before lazily opening his eyes, gasping when he sees Goku with the vibrator in his hand. Without thinking, Goku pushes the sex toy in Krillin’s twitching channel. He then grabs the remote then moves the switch up until it couldn’t anymore, Krillin’s eyes widen as he moans out. It hurt, but the dildo was vibrating his insides crazily. He wanted to conceal his moans, but Goku had his hands pinned above his head. The taller moves his hand to the dildo, gripping it. He slowly thrusts the toy, turning and rotating it. Krillin moves his hips to Goku’s movements, his climax close. Goku takes the vibrator out then quickly replaces it with his dick, Krillin moaning as the Saiyan goes super. Goku huff as he thrusts in and out of Krillin, both their hard-ons very painful. Both wanted to cum and quickly.

 

Goku turns Krillin on his hands and knees going up a level as he continued to thrust quickly. Krillin eyes struggle to say open as he bites the blankets beneath him, tears stain his flushed cheeks. He’s never felt this much pleasure before, he’s never been fucked before. He certainly hopes this isn’t a one-time thing.

 

The human clenches around Goku as semen squirts from his slit, Goku hunching over as his load explodes inside Krillin. The two pant as the Saiyan goes back to normal then falls on his side, Krillin easing his lower half on the bed. Goku turns his head to look at him, “Want to hang out.”

 

“I want to sleep, you’ve draining me of all my energy.” 

 

Goku grins as Krillin drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshots are usually longer than this..huh...oh well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
